


Lifebound

by ThatOneCrazedFangirl



Category: Homestuck, Lifebound, My Own Homestuck
Genre: 2 like/know homestuck, Other, after 4/13 (act 7), and like what if, and out of all 12, and theres 12 of them, and these 2, are homestuck nerds, becuz in order to make the game playable, but basically everything is still the same, but this is different, hussie actually sent out sburb copies, hussie had to make some "changes", in real fucking life, this is like, this is what lifebound is, to millions of ppl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneCrazedFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneCrazedFangirl
Summary: Lets read this bullshit pesterlog together!





	1. [HC] pester [TA]

**Author's Note:**

> HC doesn't have any educational prob, she is just really lazy and likes puns. ALOT. She thinks its too much of a hassle to write double lettering like "smooth", so instead she writes "smoth". Like I said before, no educational porbs, just lazy. And as for TA, he doesn't really get the "their, there, they're,"  
> type of words, so he wings it. Another thing, these two have some type of kisemisitude towards each other, just not the romantic part (̶k̶i̶n̶d̶o̶f̶)̶

\--hystericalCreator [HC] began pestering textbookAssassin  [TA]  at 09:27--  
HC: hey  
HC: wil u answer me  
HC: douchwad  
HC: hellloooooo  
HC: lets se how long it takes for ashol mc butchek to wake up  
HC: 1  
HC: 2  
HC: 3  
HC: 4  
HC: 5  
HC: 6  
HC: 56  
HC: 8  
HC: 92  
HC: 196  
HC: 11  
HC: 21  
HC: wow this fucker is taking longer than expected  
HC: princes douchewad!!!!  
HC: time 2 wake the fUCK UP!!!!!  
TA: What the fuck do you want  
HC: wow grumpy cat much  
TA: I wonder why  
TA: Its not like someone was fucking spamming me at fucking 9 in the morning  
HC: now that u mention it it wood be very anoying  
TA: Fuck you  
HC: but hay I only did that beecuz I neded to tel u sum thing  
HC: sum thing VERY impor  
TA: Couldn't it wait  
HC: no  
TA: Go ask whats her face  
HC: wel "whats her face" is sleping and i dont wnt to bother her  
TA: AND WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING  
HC: haha geez karkat idk and idc  
TA: You know you remind me a lot of Dave  
TA: Your both jackasses  
HC: HEY don't make fun of my suga dady  
TA: Ew  
HC: says the ashole who would fuck eridan  
TA: Bye  
HC: wait!!!!!!!  
HC: i shel tel u wat happened  
TA: Dont tell me you life story  
TA: Hurry the hell up  
HC: wow u'd think u had a gf waiting for u  
HC: (✿´ ꒳ ` )  
TA: At least I've had a gf  
TA: ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐  
HC: imaginary ones dont count  
HC: (￣ω￣)  
HC: any ways  
HC: ive found sum thing  
HC: sum thing very import and cant live witout  
TA: Food  
HC: wow ur being extra dicky today  
HC: y  
TA: IDFK I WONDER WHY  
HC:   
HC: k  
HC: SBURB   
TA: What  
HC: i fucKING FOUND SBURB  
HC: LIKE I WOKE UP WENT DOWN STAIRS AND FUCKING SAW A BOX  
HC: AND THEN I WAS LIKE "hmmm what the shit is this"   
HC: AND THEN OPENED IT AND NOW  
HC:[](https://postimg.org/image/w29zgohfb/)  
TA:   
HC: I lit was like 'jesus, take the whel!'//shot  
TA: Your  
TA: Stop   
TA: Stop this  
TA: Your lying  
HC: dude   
HC: _i literaly just had a mental breakdown_  
HC: like  
HC: _literaly 5 sec a go_  
HC: i'm knot joking  
HC: plus  
HC: dont they lok vry reel  
HC: but hay  
HC: wat do i no  
HC: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
TA: Ok  
TA: That's just pretend your telling the truth  
TA: Now what  



	2. [HC] pester [TA] (part 2)

HC: k  
HC: did u ask ur mom yet  
TA: Yeah  
TA: Shes going right now  
HC: tel her i said hi!!  
TA: She said hey  
HC: dude  
HC: lik y is ur mom awesome  
TA: Were getting off topic  
TA: Why do you want me to be your server player  
HC: isnt it obvios  
HC: beecuz u no ass much ass i do abot HomeStuck  
TA: So basically if you screw up I can fix your shit  
HC: yup  
HC: and lets just say  
HC: I tust you  
TA:   
HC: soooooo is ur mom back  
TA: No not yet  
TA: Ok whats the plan though  
HC: what do u meme  
TA: After you install the game I help you enter the Medium right  
HC: yeah and??  
TA: What about the rest of us   
HC:   
TA: We all live in the same area so if you enter   
TA: We will have to enter immediately  
TA: Or we will die  
TA: And I don't know if you've heard but  
TA: More than half the world is destroyed  
HC:   
HC: FUCK  
\--hystericalCreator [HC] ceased pestering textbookAssassin  [TA]  at 09:56-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda short but HC is going to open a memo and discuss the plan in the next chapter, which should be posted later today!!!!


	3. [HC] open memo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY!!!!! I SAID I WAS GOING TO POST 2 CHAPTERS YESTERDAY BUT ONLY POSTED ONE, BECAUSE AO3 WAS BEING A BITCH!!!!!! IM SORRYYYY!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWHHHHHEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Current hystericalCreator [HC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BITCHES TO THE YARD!!!!  
  
CHC: lets sea how many of u asholes r aquwake  
  
Current hotbloodedHyperdrive [HH] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CHH: I'm 'aquwake'❣  
CHC: yesss use the word aquwake  
CHC: wait  
CHC: how  
CHC: how did u do that  
CHH: ┐(´∇｀)┌  
CHC: ┐(´^｀)┌  
  
Current textbookAssassin [TA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CTA: Stop that before it becomes a emoji war  
CHH: But whhyyy❣❣❣❣ ┐(´д｀)┌  
CTA: Is that supposed to be a question mark  
CHH: yes  
CHC: ლ(•ω •ლ)  
CHH: It can be considered both❣  
CHC: y u ask  
CTA: Stop   
CHC: beecuz   
CTA: Don't  
CHC: u can say that  
CTA: I'm gonna leave  
  
CTA  banned  CHC from responding to memo.   
  
CHH: wah  
CHH: Y did u do that❣❣❣❣❣❣❣❣  
CTA: Ive had enough of her stupid jokes  
CHH: -^-  
  
CTA  unbanned  CHC from responding to memo.   
  
CTA: You do know she could have done that herself  
CHH: ❣❣❣  
CHC: _love dosent apply to only one thing_  
CTA: GOG DAMN IT  
  
Current textbookAssassin [TA] RIGHT NOW left the memo.  
  
CHH:   
CHH: I dont get it  
CHC: beecuz your heart thingy is both   
CHC: and it has a heart  
CHC: u no wat   
CHC: never mind  
CHH: :?  
  
Current textbookAssassin [TA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CTA: Didn't you have something to tell us  
  
Current seriousOlympiad [SO]  RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
COS: Wait  
CHC: yesss  
CHC: 5/12 dinos present  
CHH: yay❣❣❣  
CTA: Yay  
CHC: i just red that in the boringest tone ever  
CTA: 'Boringest' isnt a word  
COS: Who has some thing to tell us?  
CHC: now it is bitch  
CHH: who❣ ̶(̶h̶o̶o̶ ̶h̶o̶o̶,̶ ̶h̶o̶o̶ ̶h̶o̶o̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶o̶w̶l̶)̶  
CHC: me!! ̶(̶l̶o̶l̶)̶  
  
Current gardenTaxonomist [GT]  RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CGT: OMG WILL U GUYS FRICKIN DROP IT  
CHH: no _frickin _tank you__  
CHC: 6/12 wooHOO  
CGT: asdfkasjdf;lakjsdfkjasdf  
  
Current yesterdaysPacificst [YP]  RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CYP: i still do not get it?  
CTA: Me neither  
CGT: It's either  
COS: Does it really matter?  
CHH: no  
CHC: yes  
  
Current gallowsTesticle [GT]  RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CGT: maybe ;^)  
CHC: 7/12 WE CAN FUCKING DO THIS!!!  
CHH: only 5 more dinos❣❣❣❣❣❣  
CYP: why do we need '5 MORE DINOS❣❣❣❣❣❣'?  
CHH: you cant do that❣❣❣  
CHH: the hearts are already there❣  
CTA: Shell explain it later  
CHC: yes i _'shell'_  
COS: Explain what exactly?  
CTA: Everyone has to be here first   
CGT: OMFG Stop with thE STUPID FISH PUNS!!  
CGT: wow someone is being a _beach_  
CHH: that one wasn't very _crayative_  
CYP: oh!  
CYP: lets get back to business guys and _gills_   
CYP: we have a very _sea-rious_ to _opperchtunaty_ to talk _aboat_ things  
CHC: ohhhh   
CGT: Just stop. Please.  
COS: _Whale_ it is kind of hard not to _jump in_  
CGT: UGH  
  
Current electricGambler [EG]  RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CGT: eyy jay mah man  
CEG: Hello!  
CHH: wee 8/12 dinos  
CHC: wow both inosent ppl r ear   
CYP: wait! who are the innocent people?  
CGT: You and Jay.  
CYP: ö  
CEG: Are we that innocent?   
CTA: YES  
CGT: VERY!  
CGT: am I innocent ;^)  
CHC: NO  
CGT: NO!  
CHH: nonononono  
CTA: Your just as innocent as a perverted cow   
CGT: wow rude :^(  
COS: I'm n̶o̶t̶ sorry, but they're right   
CEG: ?   
CYP: ?  
  
Current transpentInferno [TI]  RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CTI: This looks like fun! : >  
CGT: OH FUCK NOOOOOOO  
CHH: hehe lol❣  
CHC: ALMOST TEHRE 9/12!!!!111!!!1!  
CYP: yay! 'v'  
CTI: :>   
CTA: Ok this is getting to crazy  
  
Current dynamiteGuitarist [DG]  RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CDG: did somebody say CRAZY  
CHC: FUCK YEAH 10/12  
CGT: Holy cheese balls that's bright.  
CYP: i do also enjoy cheese balls!  
CTI: Me too!  
CEG: So do i!  
COS: I contacted Dawn.  
CTA: Jegus fuck I hate you  
COS: Well, you're not my favorite either.  
CGT: great snooty mc butsniff is coming  
CEG: i enjoy his company!  
CTA: You enjoy everybodys company  
CDG: He said he dosent like my 'outrageous behavior'  
CHH: i think its going to be fun❣❣❣  
CTI: Indeed it is!! :>  
  
Current elegantAdversary [EA]  RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CEA: you're behavior is outrageous and annoying.  
CTA: Youre face is outrageous and annoying  
COS: You have the same face.  
CEA: i told you this so you can improve.  
CDG: couldn't you be A LITLE BIT nicer about  
CTI: Everyone has their own opinions!  
CHC: 11/12 BITCHES!!!  
CYP: wee!!  
CHH: woo _HOO_  
CEG: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
CGT: more like OH!  
COS: EW EW EW EW EWE WEWEWE  
CGT: ughdgbfoivubh I hate all of you!  
CTA: Join the club  
CHC: wears the other grumpy  
CGT: probably on his fat ass eating shit  
CHH: we all know you dont like him but that's mean❣❣  
CEG: Do you need to talk about it?  
CGT: no  
CYP: he is on the couch watching the news with Mother   
CHC:   
CGT: oh shit  
COS: Is  
COS: Is he reading this?  
CYP: he said yes  
CHH: ö  
CGT: He is the biggest idoit.  
CEG: Why isn't he answering?!  
CDG: he dosent want to right?  
CEA: most people these days just make more and more stupid decisions.   
CTA: For once i agree  
CYP: he said that he wants to talk to 'her' privately  
CHC: Did he say 'her'?  
CYP: :(   
CHH:   
CEG:   
CTA:   
CEA:   
COS:  
CGT:   
CDG:   
CGT:   
CTI:   
CHC: He wants to talk privately, fine!  
CHC: One private talk coming up!  
CHC: If anyone leaves, I'll murder them in their sleep.  
  
Current hystericalCreator [HC]  RIGHT NOW left the memo.  
  
CGT: he is soooooo busted 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had way more fun than expected


	4. [HC] pester [LV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Holy shit, it's been a while. There is really nothing to say but...YAY!!! ALL 12 PEOPLE ARE HERE!!!!!  
> (try to guess their genders! i dare you)

\--hystericalCreator [HC] began pestering lowkeyVisionary  [LV]  at 10:19--  
HC: SO!  
HC: I heard from a LITTLE BIRD  
HC: That you wanted to talk to me!  
HC: And don't even pretend not to answer, because I know you're reading this.  
LV: Wow.  
LV: Perfect punctuation.  
LV: You must be pretty pissed.  
LV: I wonder why?  
HC: you know i swear to god i have already had this _fucking_ conversation with another asshole  
HC: but i was the one pissing him off, and now that i know how he feels  
HC: i might apologize  
LV: See?  
LV: Not even 5 minutes,  
LV: and I'm already helping you with your bonding problems.  
HC: I DONT HAVE FUCKING BONDING PROBLEMS  
LV: And hopefully, your anger issues.  
HC: I swear to god  
HC: If you mention I have anger issues _one more time_  
LV: You'll dive into a volcano, destroy the Earth, and come to life just to shove strawberries up my ass?  
HC: asdfkasjdf  
HC: why do you do this  
HC: _why do yOU DO THIS?!?!?!?_  
LV: Hey, calm down.  
LV: Your Tumblr is showing  
HC: fucking hipsters i s2g!!!!!!!!  
HC: shit that was 8 !'s  
LV: What's with you,  
LV: and the number 8?  
HC: it reminds me of a certain bitch  
HC: a certain _spider_ bitch  
LV: What's wrong with spiders?  
HC: WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC  
HC: why didn't you answer the memo  
LV: Simple really.  
LV: Because you kept procrastinating.  
LV: If I knew you would have got to the point,   
LV: I would have answered.  
HC: you know, sometimes i wonder why i have you has a friend  
HC: and then i think i might be a masochist  
LV: What's so important,  
LV: that you had to open up a memo?  
HC: wel!!!!!!  
HC: thxs 4 finally co-operating  
LV: Don't, please.  
LV: You know how I feel about that.  
HC: sorry  
HC: you're watching the news right  
HC: then you probs heard what's happening  
LV: And what does that,  
LV: have anything to do with this?  
HC: enter the memo, and you will see  
HC: what will become of your destiny  
HC: haha! that rhymed bitch!   
LV: *Sigh*  
LV: Fine.  
LV: But if you get off topic,  
HC: you'll dive into a volcano, destroy the earth, and come to life just to shove strawberries up my ass?  
LV: :]  
HC: ugh!!!!  
HC: you're sooo corny!!!  
\--hystericalCreator [HC] ceased pestering lowkeyVisionary  [LV]  at 10:24--   
  
  
  
  
                                                                                   /__________________________________\

  
  
  
  
Current hystericalCreator [HC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CHC: hey guys!!  
CHH: LISTEN❣   
CHH: I KNOW BETTER THAN YOU DO❣❣❣  
CGT: IM THE ONE WITH THE DICK   
COS: Why are we talking about this?  
CHC: guys?  
CGT: IT HURTS LIKE SHIT  
CHH: NO IT DOSENT❣❣❣❣  
CGT: Did you just write 'dosent'?!  
CHH: YOU FEEL PLEASURE❣  
CYP: my question is, how do you know how it feels?  
COS: DID YOU TRY ON YOURSELF!?  
CDG: aw sheez dude   
CDG: thats a whole new sort of crazy  
CGT: IT DOESNT FUCKING MATTER  
CHC: will you gUYS STOP!  
CTA: Its useless  
CEG: i am still honestly confused  
CEA: you're not the only one.  
CYP: i have a feeling that you are both confused, but about different things!  
CHH: YOU KEEP SAYING THAT'S PAINFUL BUT IN ALL HONESTY, IT ISNT❣   
CHH: ITS FULL BLISS, PLEASURE❣   
CHH: WHAT YOU DID PROBABLY WAS WRONG BUT I DID ENOUGH RESEARCH TO INDEED KNOW IF ITS PAINFUL OR NOT❣   
CHH: YOU MUST HAVE ANGELED IT TERRIBLY BECAUSE OTHER WISE, YOU WOULD HAVE FELT GREAT❣   
CHH: AND PLUS, WHAT'S GOOD WITHOUT A LITTLE FUCKIN PAIN❣  
CHH: I MEAN ITS NOT LIKE IT DOSENT MAKE YOU GOOD❣   
CHH: THE PAIN IS AWESOME❣   
CHH: YOU CAN SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT, I HAVE FUCKING PROOF THAT SHOVING A STICK INTO YOUR PENIS FEELS GREAT❣  
CHC: what in the living hell   
CHH: AND YOU KEEP SAYING I DONT KNOW❣❣  
CHH: I FUCKING KNOW I DONT KNOW❣  
CHH: DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES IVE WANTED A FUCKING DICK❣   
CHH: _DO YOU❣❣❣❣❣❣❣_  
CHC: _SHUT THE FUCK UP_  
CEG: wow how did you do that  
CTA: I dont think it matters  
CHC: ok listen the fuck up  
CHC: did _any_ of you get a colored box in the mail  
  
Current lowkeyVisionary [LV] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.  
  
CLV: What colored box?  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really going to post the storyline (maybe). I just want somewhere to put the pester logs and see what they are going to look like in the future. {p.s I have huge writers blocks soooooooooooo that's why I haven't be uploading my other story. BUT! you should get another update soon!;)}


End file.
